


Mission

by RainbowArches



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 16:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2355479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowArches/pseuds/RainbowArches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma has a theory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission

**Author's Note:**

> This is either a drabble or an outline for a story I don't know how to write.

Jemma had a theory about head trauma; she told Fury about it after he'd described the damage that Fitz had sustained. He gave her an old journal packed with coordinates and half-baked ideas. It never got him anywhere, but then his was a different skill set; maybe she'd have better luck. She didn't know about luck, but at least she had hope that she wouldn't hit a dead end.  
She didn't leave right away; she had to prepare. She found out where Akela Amador was; Jemma figured she'd need a spy for this mission. It would be helpful to know where Streiton was; or very unhelpful. She wasn't sure yet. And they'd need Shield medical tech, which she'd have to get from bases other than Coulson's.  
She didn't tell the team about her theory; if they knew what she was really doing they would drop everything to help. She couldn't distract them from rebuilding Shield and taking down Hydra. She was on her own.


End file.
